


No More Goodbyes

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Feels, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Reader-Insert, death death and more death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We promised we’d always be together... But someone is always left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some creative liberties with this but not huge ones... Besides I only took them because it fit well in my sad, depressing story. So enjoy (and cry... I did).

We promised we’d always be together. 

We always knew it was a lie, but that didn’t stop us from telling it. How could we promise never to leave each other when each day we continued to live was a miracle in itself? Augustus, Hazel, Isaac, and I were the best of friends. Inseparable no matter what. But in the end it was only a waiting game to see who would be left alone. When Augustus first told us how sick he was we all sat down together to write eulogies for each other. One by each of us for each of us. That way no matter who was left they’d still have the words of the others. 

Augustus went first and we wept. The three of us held one another and cried for him. Hazel seemed to reach a stage of peace after his death, Isaac reached acceptance, and I strived for either one. Despite his death ripping one of our own away from us we recovered. No we weren’t like before but we were okay. There were still moments of laughter and fun even if he wasn’t there. Some nights the three of us were in stiches reminiscing about days long past or something stupid that had just occurred. Augustus wasn’t there with us in person but his memory never left us. 

Hazel went next, as she knew she would. Her parents said it was in her sleep so she didn’t suffer. Isaac and I cried silently for her and he held me up as he gave her eulogy. Unlike Augustus’s death Hazels was a quiet one that most affected me in the little moments when I missed her. Those random, silly events that I’d be ecstatic to tell her only to realize I couldn’t. Together Isaac and I mourned are best friends and comforted each other the best we could. It was only the two of us now and we couldn’t bear to let the other go. 

Isaac held on as long as possible. He never wanted to leave me alone. Every morning he’d call me to wake me up and remind me that he was there. He was in remission for so long we thought it was okay. But it wasn’t. I held his hand until the end. When I stood at his funeral and looked out over the crowd I realized how alone I really was. No Augustus cracking a joke. No Hazel quirking a smile. And no Isaac reaching to hold my hand. This time I had to face everything alone. 

We wrote the eulogies so no matter what we’d have said goodbye. But they didn’t really have to say goodbye the way I did. They were able to see one last smiling face before they left and have someone else there with them. I had no one only three sealed envelopes. I said goodbye to each of my best friends - Augustus, Hazel, Isaac… We promised we’d always be together, but in the end there’s always one person left behind. And when I hit the ten year anniversary of each of their deaths I opened the envelopes. 

Augustus made me laugh.

Hazel made me think.

Isaac made me roll my eyes and smile.

They who knew me so well somehow all knew I’d be the last one left. And instead of ending it with an ‘I’ll miss you’ or ‘sorry you’re alone’ they all said the same thing – Goodbye.


End file.
